<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wunschtag by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591711">Wunschtag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Worship, Cock Warming, Cockles, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, In Public, Leather, M/M, Object Insertion, Pegging, Prostitution, Role Reversal, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sixty-nine, Slash, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Titfucking, Voyeurism, ass worship, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Penetration/Shower/Hand-jobs/Public/Objekt Insertion/Daddy<br/>Mark/Sebastian<br/>Sein Freund war wohl völlig schmerzfrei und dann packte dieser Idiot auch noch sein Handy aus ...<br/>„Wir könnten dabei auch noch zwei Kinks mit einer Klappe schlagen“, grinste Sebastian und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. </p><p>Striptease/Sixty-nine/Prostitution/Spanking/Face-Sitting/Against a wall<br/>Jensen/Misha<br/>Kurz kam der Gedanke auf, ob er ihn fragen solle, ob er ihn berühren dürfte ... hey, er hatte für den Kerl schließlich bezahlt, also gehörte er ihm.</p><p>Role Reversal /Breast Worship/Boot Worship/Pantyhose/Pegging/Titfucking<br/>Gabriel/Samantha<br/>Nur ein Blick hätte genügt, aber Samantha las ruhig weiter.<br/>Immer gieriger wurden seine Küsse und sein ungehaltenes Stöhnen und auch wenn er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten – er konnte sich nicht helfen.</p><p>Sleepy Sex/Voyeurism/Toys/Leather/Ass Worship/Cock-Warming<br/>Rob/Matt<br/>Das nahm Matt als Einladung und streifte mit seinem Lederhandschuh über die weichen Lippen, öffnete damit den rosigen Mund etwas weiter und ließ einen Finger hineingleiten ... dann einen zweiten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché, Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hast du das gesehen?”</p><p>Lachend stieß Mark seinen Freund in die Seite und nickte mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung. Sebastian folgte diesem Blick und fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen.</p><p>„Wäre heute nicht Halloween, ich würde mir Sorgen machen.“</p><p>Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der riesigen Halle, mittlerweile umringt von einigen Schaulustigen, von denen manche Leute kicherten, aber andere einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck machten, war ein Pilot eines Flugzeugs, (vielleicht sogar ihres Flugzeugs), mit einer Sonnenbrille und einem Blindenstock, der etwas hilflos in der Gegend umherwankte. So lange, bis eine Stewardess ihm zu Hilfe kam.</p><p> </p><p>Da dieser Flug kurzfristig – sehr kurzfristig war, mussten Sebastian und Mark sich sich unter das <em>normale</em> Volk mischen. Das machte ihnen aber nichts aus. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal.</p><p>Natürlich gab es ab und an ein <em>Aha-Erlebnis</em> und die zwei mussten ein paar Autogramme schreiben – aber nicht an diesem Tag.  Sie wurden nicht erkannt und hatten einen ruhigen zweistündigen Flug vor sich.</p><p>„Alles ok?“</p><p>Mit einem besorgten Blick wandte sich Sebastian an seinen Freund, der mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf zurücklegte und die Augen schloss.</p><p>„Ja. Warum muss das so lange dauern?“</p><p>Das Wetter war nicht ganz optimal und irgendwann gab es einen kleinen Ruck in der Maschine.</p><p>Vor Schreck legte Sebastian seine Hand auf Mark’s Oberschenkel und ließ diese auch noch dort, als alles wieder ruhiger wurde.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Ähm ...“</p><p>Mark sah diese Hand an und dann seinen Freund, bevor sein Blick wieder zu dessen Hand ging.</p><p>Sebastian kam da so eine Idee ...</p><p>Und da er das nicht für sich behalten konnte, beugte er sich zu Mark und flüsterte in sein Ohr.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Schluck es runter“, erwiderte Mark trocken, als er mehr erfahren hatte, als er wissen wollte.</p><p>Das hatte Sebastian ja noch nie gehört und mit großen Augen sah er den Mann neben sich verblüfft an, überlegte, ob er lachen sollte.</p><p> </p><p>„Hallo? Wir sind in einem Flugzeug, und wenn du glaubst, dass ich mit dir auf der Toilette ficke, dann hast du falsch gedacht. Vergiss es, Casanova!“, flüsterte Mark mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.  </p><p>„Wage es ...!“</p><p>Zu spät. Sebastian hatte bereits die Hände an die Seiten gelegt und gackerte wie ein Huhn.</p><p>Mark war kein feiges Huhn, aber ... In dem Flugzeug saßen an die fünfzig Menschen und ...</p><p>Als er nervös auf seinem Sitz hin und herrutschte, raste sein Verstand bereits mit 100 km/h und Mark spürte, wie das Blut zuerst in seinen Kopf und dann durch alle Nervenbahnen rauschte. Provokativ spreizte Sebastian die Beine, schob seine Hand vom Bauch abwärts.</p><p>„...“</p><p>
  <em>Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!</em>
</p><p>Sein Freund war wohl völlig schmerzfrei und dann packte dieser Idiot auch noch sein Handy aus ...</p><p>Aber auf der anderen Seite musste er auch zugeben, dass ihn diese Situation total anturnte.</p><p>„Wir könnten dabei auch noch zwei Kinks mit einer Klappe schlagen“, grinste Sebastian und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.</p><p>„Niemals!“</p><p>„Komm schon Babyboy, Daddy braucht es ...“, hauchte Sebastian nahe an seinem Ohr und setzte dabei seinen Hundeblick auf.</p><p>Dieser Bastard, wusste genau wie er es machen musste! Seufzend sah Mark sich um. </p><p>Vor ihnen saßen zwei kleine Kinder und ein Vater. Aber die machten nicht den Anschein, sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihnen saß ein älteres Ehepaar. Beide hatten den Kopfhörer auf und die Augen geschlossen. Daneben saß ein Teenager, dessen Handy interessanter war als alles andere. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren einige Leute, teils mit Kopfhörern, teils schlafend, ein paar Kinder, die sich mit Spielen die Zeit vertrieben und die Stewardess, die immer wieder mit dem Wagen vorbeikam. Die musste er im Auge behalten. Aber keiner schien sich wirklich für den anderen zu interessieren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gott sei Dank ist fast Winter, und wir haben jede Menge Jacken und Pullover</em>
</p><p>„Ok, hör mir zu“, sagte Mark schließlich und hatte sofort Sebastian’s Aufmerksamkeit. Die Jacken legte er über seinen Schoss.</p><p>„Dreh deinen Körper zu mir und kein Mucks, verstanden? Und jetzt mach deine Hose auf ... aber unauffällig“, wies er seinen Freund an und griff in seine eigene Jackentasche, um ein paar Taschentücher herauszuholen.</p><p> </p><p>Langsam schob Mark seine rechte Hand unter den Jackenberg und begab sich in die verbotene Zone, ließ den anderen kurz nach Luft schnappen.</p><p>Mit der anderen Hand griff er in Sebastian’s Nacken, um diesen an seine Schulter zu drücken, so dass er noch Luft bekam und so, dass niemand dieses Bild falsch deuten konnte.</p><p>„Schneller!“</p><p>Mark schüttelte den Kopf und stoppte augenblicklich.</p><p>„Guten Tag, darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?“, konnte man die Stewardess hören. Sebastian sah nicht auf, tat so, als ob er schlafen würde.</p><p>„...“</p><p>
  <em>Noch eine Decke vielleicht?</em>
</p><p>„Nein danke, wir brauchen nichts“, Mark erwiderte freundlich und nichtsahnend schob die Stewardess den Wagen mit den Getränken weiter.</p><p>„Fuck …“, keuchte Sebastian leise, als sein Freund sich wieder dem Wesentlichen widmete und ein unterdrücktes Kichern war zu hören.</p><p>Die Augen von Mark waren stets auf der Hut. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren hätte können, wenn die beiden aufgeflogen wären. Aber gleichzeitig war diese Situation so dermaßen surreal, dass es schon wieder geil war.</p><p>Immer wieder glitt seine Hand auf dem weichen Fleisch auf und ab, der Lustsaft, der ab und zu aus dem Schlitz austrat, diente als Gleitmittel.</p><p> </p><p>„Baby …“, stöhnte Sebastian leise und krallte sich mit einer Hand in das Handgelenk seines Freundes, mit der anderen in die Lehne des Sitzes, als die heißen Wellen in so kurzen Abständen kamen, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Ob dieses Video überhaupt etwas geworden war, bezweifelte Mark, denn als er seine unterstützeden Hand mit Taschentüchern unter den Jackenberg schob, um den heißen Saft aufzufangen, zitterte Sebastian’s Hand so stark, dass er diese nicht mehr gerade halten konnte.</p><p>Innerlich lobte der jüngere Mann sich dafür, dass nichts über seine Hände getropft war.</p><p>„Danke“, flüsterte Sebastian erschöpft und drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange.</p><p>„Für so etwas bedankt man sich nicht.“</p><p>„Doch; wenn man jemanden dazu gezwungen hat“, erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und nach ein paar Minuten der Erholung, kramte er einen  kleinen Zettel aus der Hosentasche und machte zwei lange Querstriche. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Mark ihn von der Seite.</p><p> </p><p>Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden eingecheckt in den Trailern und als Mark mit seinem Kram fertig war, eilte er zu Sebastian, klopfte dreimal an die Tür und ging an ihm vorbei, als die Türe geöffnet wurde. Da beide in zwei, drei Stunden einen wichtigen Termin bei Gabriel und Samantha hatten, waren noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen.</p><p> </p><p>„D-daddy?“</p><p>Mark kam sich immer noch ein bisschen blöd dabei vor, aber er spielte dieses Spiel mit, da es seinem Freund Spaß machte. Außerdem hatte die beiden diese Challenge zu erfüllen, was natürlich auch <em>ihm</em> zu verdanken war.</p><p>Der älter der beiden Männer war gerade dabei, die restliche Kleidung in den Schrank zu hängen als dieses zaghafte Rufen aus dem Badezimmer zu hören war. Das brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln und er ging, um nachzusehen, was es gab.  </p><p>„Ja, Babyboy, was brauchst du?“</p><p>Mark stand bereits nackt unter der Dusche, zog den Vorhang etwas zur Seite, so dass nur der Kopf herausschaute und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.</p><p>„Daddy, k-können wir spielen?“</p><p>„In der Dusche, mein Kleiner?“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Ja, bitte Daddy.“</p><p>„Also, Babyboy. Daddy braucht Hilfe, um seine Kleidung loszuwerden.“</p><p>In Lichtgeschwindigkeit sprang Mark aus der Dusche, begann die Knöpfe des Hemdes seines Freundes mit einer und den Gürtel der Hose mit der anderen Hand aufzumachen, sah ihn dabei immer wieder so unschuldig an, wie er es meistern konnte.</p><p>Als das geschafft war, streifte er das Hemd von Sebastian's Schulter und öffnete die Hose, zog diese bis hinunter, genauso wie seinen Slip und blieb dann wie gebannt knien, sah auf zu dem älteren Mann, als dieser wundervolle, große und dicke Schwanz heraussprang und genau auf ihn zeigte. </p><p>„Steig unter die Dusche, damit ich dich gründlich saubermachen kann!“</p><p>Natürlich konnte Mark die Hände nicht von Sebastian’s Arsch lassen und auch wenn dieser es einen Moment zuließ, sah er den anderen im nächsten Moment mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.</p><p>„Babyboy?! Ist es dir erlaubt, das zu machen?“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Wahrscheinlich nicht Daddy, aber der ist so schön schwammig und wabbelig.“</p><p>
  <em>Schwammig und wabbelig ...?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem erschrockenen Laut – deswegen, weil er Sekunden später die Wand ansah und beinahe ausgerutscht wäre, hatte Sebastian ihn umgedreht und sich knurrend ganz nahe zu ihm gebeugt.</p><p>„Wir sind hier nicht zum Spaß. Daddy muss dafür sorgen, dass sein kleiner Junge ordentlich sauber ist, damit es nachher keine Beschwerden gibt.“</p><p>Während er redete, benetzte er seine Finger mit ordentlich Seife und versenkte zwei davon bis zum Anschlag in Mark’s dunkler Höhle.</p><p>„Fuck. Da-Daddy!“</p><p>Mark‘s Augen wurden größer und während er noch dabei war, nach Luft zu schnappen, lachte der andere. Im Null komma nichts hatte er den normalen Duschkopf abgeschraubt und durch einen speziell geformten ersetzt, der die Intimreinigung sehr erleichterte.</p><p>„Wasser marsch!“</p><p>Sebastian hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß dabei, seinen Freund erzittern zu lassen. Während er durch die Finger immer weiter gedehnt wurde, wurde der Strahl zusätzlich angesetzt. Schließlich hatten die beiden noch etwas anderes vor. Es war intensiv und brachte den die Augen zu schließen und sich einfach darauf einzustellen.</p><p>Es war nicht unangenehm, aber es war ungewohnt und schwer atmend senkte Mark seine roten Kopf.</p><p>Seine Hände suchten immer wieder Halt an der glatten Wand der Dusche und wär da nicht die Angst gewesen, auszurutschen, seine Zehen hätten sich auch eingerollt.</p><p>Mit der Zeit wurde dieses Gefühl immer ekstatischer, sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, sein Herzschlag wurde schneller und gierig drängte er sich seinem Freund entgegen, der ihn beinahe schon zärtlich mit den Duschkopf fickte.</p><p>„Genug jetzt. Daddy möchte jetzt abgetrocknet werden“, sagte Sebastian plötzlich und während dieser schon aus der Dusche gestiegen war, gönnte Mark sich noch einen Moment, legte seinen Kopf an die Wand und wartete, bis der Nebel, der sein Gehirn gefangen genommen hatte, wieder verschwunden war.</p><p> </p><p>Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Mark fand sich einige Zeit später über den Tisch gebeugt wieder. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht wehren hätte können, aber er überließ seinem Freund das Kommando, was ihm so wichtig war. Seine Chance würde wieder kommen – ohne diesem <em>Daddy-Quatsch</em>. Damit würde er sich niemals anfreunden können.</p><p>Da hatte er sich gerade angezogen und dann wurde ihm, gar nicht mal so liebevoll, die Hose mitsamt seiner Unterhose wieder bis zu den Fußknöcheln hinunter gezogen ...</p><p>Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hatte Sebastian im Nu wieder drei seiner Finger eingeführt und mit einem schnellen Tempo versetzte er den anderen in Sekundenschnelle wieder in Ekstase.</p><p>„So? Kannst du davon kommen?“</p><p>„...“</p><p>Mark’s Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er dieses Flüstern an seinem Ohr hörte und zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen managte er noch ein Nicken.</p><p>„Nicht hier. Ich werde dich so hart ficken, Babyboy.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten zog Sebastian abrupt seine Finger aus diesem Prachtarsch vor ihm und ließ seinen Freund zuerst keuchen und dann unzufrieden wimmern.</p><p>Sein Atem hatte sich noch nicht ganz gefestigt, als er etwas großes, glattes spürte, das an seinem Hintereingang klopfte.</p><p>„W-was ist das, Daddy?“</p><p>Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wollte Mark sich umdrehen, aber die starke Hand auf seinem Rücken ließ es nicht zu, stattdessen hörte er seinen Freund summen, während der Buttplug, den Sebastian ausgeborgt hatte, vorsichtig an seinen Anus drückte und um Einlass bat.</p><p>„Entspann dich, Babyboy. Das könnte etwas intensiv werden.“</p><p>Mehr erfuhr er nicht, konnte aber das aufgeregte Flüstern hören und hatte das Gefühl, Sebastian's Atem zu spüren.</p><p> </p><p>„Oh Gott!“</p><p>
  <em>Fuck ... fuck!</em>
</p><p>Zuerst waren seine Augen fest geschlossen, dann riss Mark diese auf, seine Hände klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an die Kanten des Tisches und das Atmen wurde vorübergehend eingestellt.</p><p>„Ganz ruhig. Wenn du das nachher überleben willst, dann muss das sein. Daddy hilft dir nur. Du solltest dankbar sein.“</p><p>Als Mark nicht antwortete und sich auch ansonsten nicht großartig bewegte, half Sebastian ihm mit einem Schlag auf die rechte und einem auf die linke Arschbacke bei dieser Entscheidung.</p><p>„D ... danke D-Daddy.“</p><p>Wurde schon erwähnt, dass man diesen Plug auch noch aufpumpen konnte?</p><p>Mark hatte das Gefühl, zerrissen zu werden. Ja, es schmerzte und unruhig wand er sich, aber dieses Ding steckte bombenfest in ihm. Wenn er doch wenigstens ...</p><p>Der Plug reichte aber nicht mal annähernd an die Stelle, wo er es gerne gespürt hätte.</p><p>Aber er wäre nicht Mark, wenn er kleinbei gegeben oder zu jammern anfangen hätte und so biss er die Zähne zusammen. Mit der Zeit wurde dieses Gefühl einigermaßen erträglicher und er nickte, als sein Freund ihn fragte, ob er aufstehen und gehen könne.</p><p>Der leichte Schlag gegen seinen Hintern ließ ihn erneut aufhüpfen und mit einem Grinsen schloss Sebastian die Tür, bevor er mit ihm die paar Schritte zu Gabriel’s Haus ging.</p><p>Es nieselte ein wenig und Mark war froh, dass so gut wie niemand auf der Straße war und sah, wie er breitbeinig versuchte, mit seinem Freund Schritt zu halten.</p><p> </p><p>Eine halbe Stunde und eine Tasse Kaffee später waren Sebastian, Mark und Gabriel nackt und Samantha angezogen. Sie überließ den Männern das Feld und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.</p><p>Zuzusehen, wie die drei sich gegenseitig heiß machten, machte auch Samantha heiß.</p><p>Was ihrem Mann an Körpergröße fehlte, machte er mit seinem Eifer wieder wett und die junge Frau schwelgte in Gedanken. Nie; niemals in ihren Träumen hätte sie in Betracht gezogen, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte oder besser gesagt, wie ihre Ehe sich in den vergangenen vier Jahren entwickelt hatte.</p><p>Von einem leichten Knurren ihres Mannes wurde sie wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt und beim Blick zu den drei nackten Körpern, entkam ihr ebenfalls ein leises Stöhnen.</p><p>Mittlerweile kniete Mark am Bett und so hatte die rothaarige Frau hatte einen guten Ausblick auf den schwarzen Buttplug, der tief in seinem Arsch steckte.</p><p>„Es muss raus, sonst können wir nicht rein“, Gabriel kicherte, während er daran leicht drehte.</p><p>„Heilige Scheiße, dann lass vorher die Luft raus!“</p><p>„...“</p><p>Mit einem lauten, feuchten Geräusch ploppte es schließlich heraus und ein lautes, erleichtertes Seufzen folgte.</p><p>Anschließend berieten sich die drei über den Ablauf. Gabriel sollte sich auf die Massageliege legen, da das Bett für sein kaputtes Knie zu niedrig war und Sebastian wollte dabei lieber stehen. Für Mark war die Position klar – er war die Wurst zwischen zwei Brötchen. Gesagt getan und einige Augenblicke später lag Sam's Ehemann und seine Beine baumelten über die Kante.</p><p>Zugegeben, Mark hatte etwas Angst, als er hochkrabbelte. Gabriel hielt seinen, stolz senkrecht in die Höhe stehenden Schwanz an der Basis fest und sein Freund senkte sich langsam. Im Nu flutschte dieser bis zum Anschlag hinein, als wäre es nur ein dünner Bleistift und füllte sein gut gedehntes Loch. Beide Männer stöhnten anhand diesen Empfindungen synchron auf. Aufgeregt ließ Mark sich einige Male auf und abgleiten.</p><p> </p><p>„Hört auf ihr zwei, das soll ein Dreier werden!“</p><p>„Ich hab dich nicht vergesse“, schmunzelte Mark, drehte sich zu Sebastian um und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.</p><p>„Aber wenn du nicht aufhörst, werde ich meine Ladung vorher verschießen!“, mischte sich der kleinere Mann ein und verdrehte seine Augen anhand der Gefühlswallungen.</p><p>Mark folgte Sebastian’s Anweisungen und legte sich auf Gabriel’s Oberkörper; spürte, wie seine Hände sofort an seine Hüften wanderten.</p><p>Nun war er an der Reihe, tief zu stöhnen, als dieser Schwanz, der tief in ihm steckte gegen die vielen Nervenenden rieb.</p><p>Als er dort lag, konnte er Gabe‘s heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, die Lippen an seinem Ohr, während der sich mit den nächsten erogenen Zonen beschäftigte.</p><p>Mark's Körper brannte vor Verlangen und sein eigener Schwanz drückte gegen seinen Bauch  - er war im Himmel.</p><p>Sebastian trat ganz nahe und sah sehnsüchtig auf den Anblick vor ihm. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seine Zunge herausgestreckt, aber das Gleitgel traf nicht seinen Geschmack.</p><p>„Ist noch Platz für einen mehr?“</p><p>Mark stimmte in dieses Kichern ein, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte ihm, er solle es einfach versuchen.</p><p>Und das ließ sich Sebastian nicht zweimal sagen, rieb einige Male langsam in der Spalte auf und ab, kam immer näher, bevor seine Eichel versuchte in das kleine Loch zu stoßen.</p><p>„...!“</p><p>„Oh Gott! Das ist zuviel!“, schrie Mark plötzlich und drückte seinen Kopf tiefer an Gabriel’s Nacken.</p><p>Dieser, versuchte daraufhin ihn mit sanften, ruhigen Worte dazu zu bringen, zu entspannen – kraulte seinen Nacken, streichelte über seinen Rücken.</p><p> </p><p>Nein; Mark hatte Bedenken, dass das funktionieren würde. Es brannte wie Hölle. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Einer machte Spaß, aber zwei waren zuviel.</p><p>„Bleib ruhig stehen, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat“, murmelte Gabriel. Er spürte, wie sein Penis gequetscht wurde, weil Sebastian etwas übereifrig und ungeduldig war.</p><p>Mark wollte es nicht, aber seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und es war ihm auch ein wenig peinlich. Deswegen drückte er seinen Kopf tiefer an Gabriel’s Nacken und vermied es, aufzusehen.</p><p>„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Du glaubst, du würdest auseinander gerissen werden. Versuch dich zu entspannen. Du kannst das, du bist gut gedehnt, es wird nichts passieren.“</p><p>Ununterbrochen redete Gabriel auf ihn ein und zwar dauerte es einige Minuten, aber Mark wurde ruhiger, spürte, dass er sich öffnete, dass der Schmerz verging – wenn auch nur langsam.</p><p>„Ok, mach weiter.“</p><p>Gabriel nickte Sebastian zu.</p><p>Sebastian kämpfte auch mit sich, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren und einfach zuzustoßen. Es dauerte lange, aber schließlich war es endlich geschafft – mit Geduld.</p><p>Zwischen heftigen Atemzügen, die von Mark zu hören waren und gelegentlichem Stöhnen von Gabriel, da der andere Penis mit jedem sanften Stoß an seinem eigenen rieb, fanden die beiden schließlich einen Rhytmus, der Mark immer wieder an seine Grenzen brachte. Er war ausgefüllt und gedenht, sowohl in der Breite, als auch in der Tiefe. Bald war sein Körper entspannt genug, um sich an den intensiven Gefühlen zu erfreuen, die ihn angriffen und er richtete sich auf.</p><p>„Ah, Gott ... das ist so verdammt gut. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das noch nicht probiert habe!“</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s Augen schlossen sich,  sein Daumen rieb über seinen Penis und er konnte fühlen, wie dieser härter wurde und das Sperma aus der Tiefe aufwallte.</p><p>Den Sinn für die Zeit verloren und so gefangen in seinen Gefühlen, war es ein kleiner Schock als Mark spürte, wie eine Hand die Hand, mit der er seinen Schwanz umhüllte, leicht wegschlug und diese Tätigkeit übernahm. Als er seine Augen wieder aufmachte, sah er in Gabriel‘s lächelndes Gesicht und lächelte zurück.</p><p>Das Pochen in seinem Hintern wurde intensiver, je näher die drei ihrem Ziel kamen.</p><p>Die Körper klatschten laut zusammen, die Haare waren vom Schweiß der Anstrengungen feucht und die Haut glühte. Alle stöhnten, ihre Körper prickelten vor Vergnügen.</p><p> </p><p>Die beiden Aktiven fingen plötzlich an zu beschleunigen und atmeten schwer, während um den ersten Platz gekämpft wurde. Gabriel war der erste, der seinen Empfindungen erlag und es war gerade dieses Gefühl, das Mark's eigene Ejakulation auslöste – das Gefühl der heißen, seidigen Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Die zitternden Hände Sebastian's suchten Halt an den anderen Körpern, als sich um ihn herum alles zusammenzog, ihn so derartig quetschte, dass er einen Moment lang das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.</p><p>Der Raum war erfüllt mit Stöhnen, Schnaufen und dem Geruch nach Sex.</p><p>Mark ließ sich einfach nach vorne fallen und wurde bereitwillig von Gabriel in eine tiefe Umarmung gezogen und dieser schnurrte sanft, als sein Freund begann, ihn träge zu küssen.</p><p> </p><p>„Das war ein toller Fick“, grinste Sebastian erschöpft und glitt langsam aus der feuchten Wärme. </p><p>„Mmm“, kam die müde Antwort.</p><p>Samantha erlebte ebenfalls ihren Höhepunkt – nur vom Zusehen. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, reichte sie ihren Männern eine helfende Hand.</p><p>Und was der jungen Frau dann am meisten Spaß machte, war, dass sie danach mit jedem unter die Dusche steigen durfte – denn sie war sehr gut darin, sich um andere zu kümmern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misha atmete noch einmal tief durch, fuhr durch seine Haare, (um diese etwas zu zerzausen, aber nicht zu viel) und klopfte an die Tür des Trailers.</p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange und es wurde ihm aufgemacht.</p><p>„Bist du dieser arbeitende Junge?“</p><p>„So hat man mich schon öfters genannt“, erwiderte Misha und ein kleines Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.</p><p>In einer schnellen Bewegung zog Jensen seinen Freund in den Trailer, sah an der Tür noch einmal nach links und rechts, was nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, da aufgrund des verlängerten Wochenendes alle nach Hause gegangen waren, schloss die Türe hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um.</p><p>Misha sah sich um, als wäre er das erste Mal bei ihm im Trailer und nickte, bevor er geradeheraus sagte:</p><p>„50 für einen Blow-job und 100 fürs Ficken. Geld im Vorraus.“</p><p>Mit der nächsten Frage hatte Jensen ihn eiskalt erwischt.</p><p>„Wieviel, wenn du für mich strippst und ... du weißt schon, mit allen was so dazugehört.“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Lapdance?“</p><p>Jensen nickte nur und errötete eine Spur, was Misha wiederum schmunzeln ließ.</p><p>„150.“</p><p>Der jüngere Mann nickte erneut, griff in seine Hosentasche und legte das Geld auf den Tisch. Misha nahm es ohne zu zögern und steckte es ein.</p><p>„Hast du Musik?“</p><p>Natürlich hatte Jensen Musik und als er zur Musikanlage ging und eine CD heraussuchte, zitterten seine Hände etwas vor Aufregung.</p><p>In der Zwischenzeit hatte Misha einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes gestellt, auf den er seinen Freund beorderte, mittels eines Kopfnickens .</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem der erste Song beinahe zu Ende war, zumindest dachte Jensen das, denn alle seine Sinne waren nur auf den Mann gerichtet, der seinen Mund wässerig machte, begann er endlich sich auszuziehen. Langsam – viel zu langsam.</p><p>Zum Takt der Musik schwangen seine Hüften direkt vor Jensen’s Gesicht.</p><p>Misha war kein besonders guter Tänzer, oder Sänger ...</p><p>Aber das machte er mit seinem Charme und Sexappeal wieder wett. Wieder und wieder setzte er sich kurz auf den Schoss des anderen und zog immer leicht an seinem viel zu engen, grauen Shirt, bevor er dieses endlich über seinen Kopf zog und zwischen seinen Beinen hin und herbewegte.</p><p>Erfolglos versuchte Jensen sich aus der Situation zu winden, als der andere kurz über seinen eigenen Schritt rieb, denn das Blut schoss ihm nicht nur in den Kopf. Misha aber wurde dadurch nur noch mehr angespornt und das verursachte mehr Reibung, die seine Wahrnehmung allmählich trübte und die Empfindungen in seinem Unterbauch verstärkten.</p><p>Kurz kam der Gedanke auf, ob er ihn fragen solle, ob er ihn berühren dürfte ... hey, er hatte für den Kerl bezahlt, also gehörte er ihm.</p><p>Aber dann machte ihm sein Freund einen Strich durch die Rechnung und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Jensen ihn küssen wollte.</p><p>Zitternd vor Verlangen streckte er seine Hände aus, um zumindest den heißen Körper zu berühren, der es ihm immer schwerer machte, sich zu konzentrieren.</p><p>Das nächste war der Gürtel, den Misha in einem Rutsch aus den Schlaufen zog und ihm um Jensen's Hals legte, sich erneut auf seinen Schoss setzte und seine Stirn auf die des anderen drückte.</p><p>Aber auch dieses Mal kein Kuss, nur ein intensiver Blick in die Augen, was Misha ebenfalls alles sehr viel abverlangte, nicht einfach über seinen Freund herzufallen.</p><p>Während er wieder aufstand, um sich seine beiden Hosen und Socken auszuziehen, griff Jensen in seine Hosentasche, holte weitere Scheine heraus und sagte mit einigermaßen fester Stimme:</p><p>„Ich will alles.“</p><p> </p><p>Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Misha’s Gesicht und er zog Jensen auf die Füße. Da der jüngere Mann noch vollständig bekleidet war, musste das geändert werden. In Gemeinschaftsarbeit wurde dieses Problem gelöst und in einer geschickten Bewegung hatte Jensen seinen Freund an die Wand gedrückt – seine Hände je an einer Seite des Kopfes. Grün traf auf blau und dieser stechende Blick führte dazu, dass der ältere Mann einen Moment zu atmen vergaß, da das Gesicht seines Freundes immer näher kam.</p><p>Je näher er kam, desto dunkler wurden seine Augen – beinahe schwarz vor Lust. Dann endlich legten sich Jensen’s Lippen auf Misha‘s.</p><p> </p><p>Schüchtern senkte er anschließend seine Augen und Misha sah ihn nur an; wartend. Dieser Moment, wenn sein Blick langsam wieder nach oben ging, seine langen Wimpern den Weg auf diese smaragdgrünen Augen freigaben ... Misha konnte bei diesem Anblick nichts anderes, als glücklich aufzuseufzen.</p><p>Seine Hände ließen die Handgelenke des anderen los und glitten zu seinen Fingern, die Fingerknöchel weiß vom engen Halten.</p><p>In dem Moment, als Misha diese weichen Lippen erneut auf seinen spürte, rauschte ein kleines Erdbeben des Verlangens durch seinen Körper. Er roch einen Hauch von Whiskey und fragte sich, ob Jensen getrunken hatte, bevor er aufgetaucht war. Und wenn schon ...</p><p>Dieses Gefühl dieser warmen Haut auf seiner und diese Küsse, die die beide teilten, vernebelten ihm die Sinne und da er nicht so recht wusste, wohin mit seinen Händen, legte er diese einfach auf die Armgelenke des anderen. Nein, das stimmte nicht so ganz. Mit jedem Blitz der ihn durchzuckte, als sich ihre Zungen ineinander verschlangen, wurde dieser Griff fester.</p><p>Mit einem Schmnzeln zog Jensen seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, ließ seine Hüften an denen des anderen kreisen und sah zu, wie Misha auf seine Unterlippe biss, um eine lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Die Lust aber, hatte bereits von beiden Besitz und er wollte ihn hören.</p><p>Haut traf auf Haut, ihre Erektionen rieben sich aneinander, feucht von den Tropfen ihrer Wollust und des Verlangens.</p><p> </p><p>Es war alles so einfach und Jensen fragte sich selber, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, das zu kapieren. Er wollte das. Er wollte Misha ... schon so lange.</p><p>Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden nur stillschweigend tief in die Augen, bevor Jensen eine feuchte Spur am Hals seines Freundes hinterließ, schmunzelnd, Misha‘s zufriedene Summen entgegen nahm, bevor er ihn in einer geschickten Bewegung drehte und mit dem Gesicht voraus an die Wand drückte.</p><p>Das Stöhnen als Antwort, als er den Körper spürte, der sich an seinen eigenen drückte, war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, völliger Ekstase und dem Temperaturunterschied der kalten Wand auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Jensen hatte ihn fest im Griff, aber er spürte keinen Schmerz, denn er stand bereits lichterloh in Flammen – Flammen der Lust.</p><p> </p><p>Erneut pinnte Jensen die Handgelenke seines Freundes an die Wand, Finger ineinander verschlungen.</p><p>Trotz der Hitze, die von den jeizkörpern kam, konnte der er beobachten, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über die Arme und Oberschenkel seines Freundes legte.</p><p>Er nahm sich einen Moment, um den Körper des anderen zu betrachten, beobachtete das Spiel der Muskeln seines Rückens mit jedem Mal, mit dem er sich bewegte und lächelte anhand der Tatsache, dass sein Arsch sich jedesmal anspannte, wenn er seinen Schwanz daran rieb. Plötzlich hatte Jensen das Bedürfnis, noch etwas ganz anderes daran zu reiben. Er ließ die Handgelenke los und ging auf die Knie, leckte und biss in das weiche Fleisch, das er vor sich hatte. Dann legte er beide Hände auf Misha‘s Arschbacken und zog diese langsam auseinander. Der Mann mit den stechend, blauen Augen  schnappte nach Luft.</p><p>„Jensen ...“</p><p>Das hatte er noch nie gemacht, aber erstens wollte er es – wollte ihn schmecken und zweitens stand das Gleitgel auf dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett am anderen Ende des Trailers  und das war eindeutig zu weit weg.</p><p>Dann rutschte er noch näher und vergrub seine Nase. Dass es nicht unangenehm sein konnte, war ihm total klar. Beide achteten auf Sauberkeit – Regel Nr.1.</p><p>Jensen schloss seine Augen, rieb seine Nase auf und ab und summte leise.</p><p>Bis auf dieses Geräusch war nichts zu hören, denn Misha hatte seinen Atem angehalten.</p><p>Jensen nahm einen ganz leichten Geruch von Kokosnuss wahr und das ließ ihn schmunzeln.</p><p>Nachdem er noch einmal über seine Lippen geleckt hatte, testete er mit der Zungenspitze.</p><p>Automatisch verkrampfte der andere sich ein wenig und mit einem Kichern und einem erneuten Biss in das angspannte Fleisch forderte er von seinem Freund, sich zu entspannen.</p><p>Erst vorsichtig – nur mit der Spitze, dann etwas fordernder. Mit der ganzen Zunge leckte er über den festen Muskelring. Es schmeckte nach nichts und Jensen wurde mutiger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Entspannen ...</em>
</p><p>Misha versuchte es, aber es gelang ihm erst nachdem er einige Male tief geatmet hatte.</p><p>Seine Beine zitterten und die Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitete, war deutlich zu spüren.</p><p>Kurz musste er grinsen, da sein Freund hinter seinem Rücken eine nasse Spur hinterließ, so als würde ein Hund Wasser trinken.</p><p>Und ja. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Jensen mit seinem Ergebnis zufrieden und testete das probehalber mit einem Finger. Dann kam ein zweiter, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinen eigenen Penis einige Male streichelte.</p><p>Während Jensen noch darüber nachdachte, dass es nicht schlecht war, dass beide etwa dieselbe Körpergröße hatten, entfernte er seine Finger und positionierte sich.</p><p>Ungeduldig schob Misha seinen Hintern noch weiter an den Körper seines Freundes, als er spürte, dass derjenige sehr darauf bedacht war, alles gleitfähig zu machen. Zudem klopfte Jensen immer wieder mit seinem besten Stück auf diesen prachtvollen Hintern und fuhr in der Spalte dazwischen auf und ab.</p><p>„Fuck, Jens. Hör auf mich zu necken!“</p><p>Ein erneuter Schauer kroch seine Wirbelsäule entlang, als Jensen näherkam und in sein Ohr flüsterte.</p><p>„Du willst es? Du willst mich tief in dir, hä?“</p><p> </p><p>Misha kam gar nicht dazu, etwas darauf zu antworten, denn als er den Kopf drehte und ihre Zungen sich fanden, spürte er ihn eindringen – langsam, aber ohne Halt.</p><p>Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in den Mund des anderen beantwortete er diese Frage und wurde sofort wieder an die Wand gedrückt. Sein Kopf ging in die ursprüngliche Position zurück, die Finger erneut verschlungen. Beide spürten die tiefe Verbundenheit und die Temperatur stieg an.</p><p>Mit jedem Stoß wurde sein Schwanz an die Wand gedrückt und ohne hinuntersehen zu müssen, wusste Misha, dass er auslief, wie ein undichter Wasserhahn.</p><p>Sein Körper explodierte vor Wonne und der Griff verstärkte sich, als Jensen seinen Nacken mit sanften Küssen verwöhnte und den heißen Atem auf seine verschwitzte Haut hauchte.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen gab alles, lehnte sich etwas zurück, griff Misha‘s Hüften und hämmerte immer wieder schnell und hart. Und dann passierte etwas unvorhergesehenes ...</p><p>„Fuck!“</p><p>Spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er eine Leere verspürte und der jüngere Mann gequält aufschrie, wusste Misha, dass etwas nicht stimmte.</p><p>Besorgt und ein wenig schwindelig drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um, der mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen abgestützt am Tisch dastand.</p><p>Herauszufinden, dass er einen Krampf im Fuß hatte, war nicht schwer und mit einem Lachen kniete sich der älter Mann vor ihn, massierte sein Bein.</p><p>„Nicht witzig“, brummte Jensen, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen.</p><p> </p><p>Misha nickte zum Bett, damit er sich hinlegen konnte, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da saß Jensen auf ihm.</p><p>Und der ältere Mann ließ ihn, denn er wusste, wie wichtig seinem Freund die Kontrolle war – mit einem kleinen Hintergedanken, denn auch in dieser Position konnte er ihm diese Kontrolle nehmen.</p><p>Beim näheren Betrachten wurde Misha wieder einmal bewusst, dass Jensen ein verdammt attraktiver Mann war. Auch wenn die beiden rummachten, sahen seine Haare immer perfekt gestylt aus, von den erstaunlichen, grünen Augen ganz zu schweigen. Die unzähligen Sommersprossen, die über den ganzen Körper verteilt waren, seine wunderschön definierten Brustmuskeln und die makellose Haut, die förmlich dazu zwang die Hände auszustrecken.</p><p>Sein flacher Bauch und dieser Knackarsch ...</p><p>
  <em>Gott ... </em>
</p><p>Und dieser leichte Rotton, der sich auf seinem Gesicht bildtete, als er Misha einen irritierten Blick schenkte.</p><p>„Dreh dich um und beende, was du angefangen hast, da verlangt etwas deine Aufmerksamkeit!“</p><p>Provoziernd spreizte der ältere Mann seine Beine, und ließ seinen Penis nicken, indem er seine Muskeln anspannte.</p><p>„Aber erst noch was anderes. Setz dich auf mein Gesicht.“</p><p>Es folgte ein minimales Zögern, aber dann drehte Jensen mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zuerst seinen Kopf, bevor er sich rittlings auf ihn setzte.</p><p>Jetzt hatte Misha diesen Knackarsch direkt über seinem Gesicht. Alleine bei diesem Anblick schnellte sein Herzschlag in die Höhe und voller Vorfreude benetzte seine Zunge die Lippen, bevor er beherzt mit beiden Händen zugriff. Sofort streckte er seine Zunge aus. Und Misha hatte eine verdammt lange Zunge und die Kunststücke, die er damit aufführte, trieben Jensen in kürzester Zeit den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Es war einerseits die Anstrengung, sich nicht einfach fallenzulassen und seinen Freund zu erdrücken, andererseits die Anstrengung dieser wundervollen Berührungen, die in seinem gesamten Unterleib brannten.</p><p>Jensen’s Augen schlossen sich langsam und mit einem Schmunzeln musste er den Kopf schütteln, als er Misha zwischen Knurren, schmutzige Dinge sagen hörte. Immer wieder wurde dessen Arsch geknetet, gebissen und geküsst. Gänsehaut, Hitze ... Jensen wusste nicht mehr wohin ...</p><p>„Turnt dich mein Arsch an?“, kicherte der jüngere Mann und erntete ein erneutes Knurren als Antwort.</p><p> </p><p>Noch einmal wechselte die beiden die Position. Misha setzte sich auf, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und umgriff mit beiden Händen Jensen's Taille, zog ihn damit näher. Aber auch er musste nicht lange warten und schloss seine Augen, nur um einen Moment die Glückseligkeit zu genießen, als seine pochende Erektion endlich in diese nasse, göttliche Wärme von Jensen’s Mund eintauchen durfte. Rein und wieder raus und immer wieder.</p><p>Mit seiner Zunge, leckte und kitzelte Jensen und erkundete jeden Kontur, bevor er seinem Mund darüber schloss und immer tiefer rutschte, was natürlich auch zur Folge hatte, dass sein Arsch sich noch weiter öffnete.</p><p> </p><p>Die Hitze war unglaublich, genau wie dieser Geruch. Nicht der scharfe, penetrante Geruch, den man vielleicht mit diesem Teil des Körpers in Verbindung bringt – eher ein starker, erdartiger, männlicher Geruch.</p><p>Und so verdammt sexuell anziehend. Während Misha's Hände dieses Stück Fleisch aufspreizten, glitt seine Zunge immer wieder über die Spalte, rieb an dem kleinen Loch und stupste, um Einlass zu bekommen. Und dazwischen immer wieder einige leichte Schläge, damit es etwas interessanter wurde.</p><p>Die schweren Hoden streiften sein Kiefer und als diese das machten, hörte Misha ein leises Wimmern. Aber sein Freund lehnte sich noch weiter zurück, wollte mehr.</p><p>Der ältere der beiden Männer hörte und spürte ein rhytmisches Rascheln. Jensen bearbeitete seinen Schwanz mit seiner Hand in dem gleichen Tempo, während er sich mit der anderen auf seinen Oberschenkel stützte. Das unterdrückte Stöhnen war umso verruchter.</p><p>Dieses Spiel hielten beide nicht lange durch, zuviele Nervenenden wurden in Flammen gesetzt.  </p><p>Mit roten Gesicht und leuchtenden Augen kletterte Jensen wieder herunter und sah mit einem Kichern auf Misha's Brust, die von Sperma getränkt war.</p><p>Er holte sich ein feuchtes Handtuch und wischte alles weg, nachdem er seine Zunge eingetaucht hatte, sich zu seinem Freund beugte und beide die Spuren von einander teilten.</p><p> </p><p>„Aber das Geld bekomme ich schon wieder ...“</p><p>„Welches Geld?“, fragte Misha erstaunt und wurde dafür so lange gekitzelt, bis er um Gnade winselte.</p><p>„Dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel bestrafen. Ich denke, ich muss deinen Hintern versohlen.”</p><p>Vielleicht lag es and der Tatsache, dass Jensen einfach zu viel Energie hatte, aber so schnell konnte der ältere Mann gar nicht reagieren, wie er über den Schoss von seinem Freund gezogen wurde.</p><p>Anders als die angenehme Tatsachen, dass sein Penis im Nu wieder zum Leben erwachte, als dieser an Jensen’s Oberschenkeln rieb, war es auch etwas schmerzhaft, als seine flache Hand immer wieder niederprasselte. Sein Hintern wurde immer heißer und der Raum war gefüllt mit dem Geräusch von nacktem Fleisch auf nacktem Fleisch.</p><p>Jensen spürte die stetig austretende Flüssigkeit an seinem Oberschenkel und auch wenn sein Freund immer wieder das Gesicht verzog, als er den nächsten Schlag spürte, war es trotzdem nicht so unangenehm, wie er befürchtet hatte.</p><p>Aber irgendwann begann es wirklich weh zu tun und Misha versuchte sich aus diesen kraftvollen Beinen zu winden.  </p><p>„Das ist ein schöner, roter Arsch, den du da hast. Lass mich kurz saubermachen und dann schmier ich dir eine Salbe drauf.“</p><p>In einem Moment war noch ein zufriedenes Brummen von Misha anhand dieser sanften Worte zu hören, aber im nächsten Moment ließ Jensen ihn erneut aufschreien, als seine Hände das geschundene Fleisch berührten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Was? Wieso ich?!“</p><p>„Wenn ich dich später nageln werde, werde ich mich ohnehin als Mann fühlen.“</p><p>Mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtete Gabriel sich, was seine Frau auf das Waschbecken gelegt hatte, bevor er jedes Teil davon prüfend in die Hand nahm und aus einer Armlänge Entfernung betrachtete.</p><p>„Los anziehen und dann werden wir erst einmal lange shoppen gehen.“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Ich denke nicht, dass der kleine Gabriel da rein passt.“</p><p>Samantha spuckte die Zahnpasta aus, wischte sich die Reste vom Gesicht und wechselte das T-Shirt, während die Erleuchtung kam, das nächstes Mal besser nichts im Mund zu haben, wenn er redete.</p><p>„Zieh das an und keine Beschwerden, ansonsten stopfe ich das hier auch noch aus.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten griff sie ihren Mann an den BH und erntete ein wohliges Schnurren, als der weiche Stoff an seinen Brustwarzen rieb.</p><p>„Das könnte spannend werden, reibt das auch immer an deinen Nippeln?“</p><p>„Nein Gabe, das tut es nicht“, schmunzelte Sam, schüttelte den Kopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.</p><p>Der schwierigste Teil kam ja noch. Samantha hatte ihm auch eine Strumpfhose gegeben. Während er sich auf den Badewannenrand setzte und unter Ächzen und Stöhnen den Stoff an seinem Bein entlangrollte, sah sie ihrem Mann belustigt zu. Aber weit kam er nicht.</p><p>„Hm. Hast du noch eine?“ brummte er. Mit einem Seufzen betrachtete Samantha das Loch an seiner Ferse, welches immer größer wurde.</p><p>Sie entschied sich dazu, ihm die Strumpfhose zu ersparen und trieb ihn zur Eile, denn die beiden hatten an diesem Tag noch viel vor und da ein verlängertes Wochenende anstand, würde auf den Straßen bestimmt viel los sein.</p><p> </p><p>Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Selbst wenn er nur neben ihr saß kam er nicht umhin, mindestens einmal darauf zu starren. Er liebte ihre Brüste. Zwar wollte er seine Frau nicht darauf reduzieren, aber er war auch nur ein Mann und hatte noch niemals perfektere Brüste gesehen. Nicht zu klein, aber auch nicht zu groß – perfekt für seine Hände, perfekt für ihn. Der Gedanke daran, diese zu kneten, daran zu lutschen und diese Weichheit unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, machte ihn geil.</p><p> </p><p>Nach dem anstrengenden Shopping-Marathon hatten beide sich etwas Ruhe verdient und saßen auf der Couch – das heißt, Gabriel legte seinen Kopf auf Samantha’s Schoß, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Bauch und ihren Brüsten entfernt. Sie legte das Buch auf seiner Schulter ab und schmunzelte ihn an.</p><p>„Was auch immer passiert, lies einfach weiter.”</p><p>Frech legte er seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und drückte etwas zu. Samantha verstummte, sah ihn nur an, worauf er seine Hände wieder auf seinem Bauch ablegte. Wahrscheinlich war er etwas zu forsch gewesen, dachte er sich und seufzte leise. Aber dann begann sie wieder zu lesen und nahm das Buch in eine Hand, mit der anderen Hand kraulte sie seinen Nacken und ganz langsam, beinahe schon unbewusst, wurde Gabriel’s Kopf, sowie sein Mund näher an ihre Brüste gezogen.</p><p>Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und vorsichtig küsste er durch den Stoff. Er fand ihre Brustwarzen und machte kleine nasse Stellen in die hellblaue Bluse. Gabe war sanft und zärtlich, obwohl er ihr in seinen Gedanken am liebsten die Bluse vom Körper gerissen hätte, damit er ihre Haut an seiner spüren konnte. Dennoch zuckte dieses Gefühl wie eine elektrische Ladung durch seinen Körper und er spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz ohne weitere Berührung vergrößerte.</p><p>Nur ein Blick hätte genügt und er hätte auf der Stelle kommen können, aber Samantha las ruhig weiter.</p><p>Immer gieriger wurden seine Küsse und sein ungehaltenes Stöhnen und auch wenn er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten – er konnte sich nicht helfen. Sein Atmen wurde zu einem flachen Keuchen und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich treiben.</p><p>Pure Ekstase erfasst ihn. Immer noch war ihre Hand an seinem Kopf, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, hielt seine Lippen dort wo sie waren.</p><p>Der Stoff schmeckte scheußlich - es war ihm egal. Stück für Stück rutschte er näher, wollte ihr so nahe wie möglich sein.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel bemerkte, dass die Stimme seiner Frau etwas zitterte. Es war ihm egal was sie las; er konnte sich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren, nur dieser Tonfall in dieser Stimme ... es war derselbe, den sie bei ihren Spielen benutzte. Er war süchtig danach. Diese Stimme vibrierte in jeder Zelle seines Körpers weiter und er wollte, dass das nie zu Ende gehen würde.</p><p>Samantha war vollkommen ruhig und das bewunderte er. Sie war die Kontrolle in Person.</p><p>Manchmal wurden seine Lippen näher gedrückt und er fragte sich, ob sie das machte, weil <em>er</em> es wollte, oder weil <em>sie</em> es wollte – es spielte keine Rolle.</p><p>Seine Hände bewegten sich, um diese göttlichen Brüste noch näher an seinen Mund zu drücken, um sie vollständig zu fühlen. Sie trug keinen BH, denn zum einen war ihr bewusst, worum es an diesem Tag ging und zum anderen hatte sie Gefallen daran, wenn die Augen ihres Mannes von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer wurden.</p><p>Die Konzentration ließ allmählich nach. Auch wenn Samantha immer noch bekleidet war, (oder gerade deswegen), hatte es etwas unglaublich Erotisches an sich. Eine angenehme Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper und wechselte sich mit einer Gänsehaut ab. Sie beugte sich etwas nach vor um die Seite umzublättern und ihr Mann nutzte diese Gelegenheit und schob die Bluse hoch. Er war in totaler Ekstase, wollte nur noch seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen – und natürlich die seiner Frau.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha lächelte nur, legte das Buch beiseite, knöpfte langsam ihre Bluse auf und enthüllte ein hübsches Paar Brüste, Körbchen Größe C. Ihre blasse, milchig weiße Haut leuchtet im Licht perfekt. Bei jedem Knopf spürte Gabriel es in seiner Hose rebellieren und als diese herrlichen, weichen Spielkissen ausgepackt waren, stand sein Penis und wollte mitspielen, war aber eingeklemmt. </p><p>Gabe saugte und neckte, zog und verschlang ihre Brüste. Der Geschmack des Stoffes wurde durch den Geschmack ihrer Haut um eine süßere Note ersetzt, von der Gabriel nicht genug bekommen konnte.</p><p>Dann richtete er sich auf und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor er sich lächelnd wieder etwas zurückzog, damit er ihr aus ihrer Bluse helfen konnte. Dann flog dieses Stück Stoff über die Rückseite der Couch, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Frau gerichtet wurde.</p><p>Er küsste ihre vollen Lippen erneut und ihre Augen schlossen sich, als die zwei alles andere um sich herum vergaßen.</p><p> </p><p>Immer, wenn seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, spürte er seine Frau in seinen Armen erschauderte und hörte ihren Atem, der sich ganz leicht anspannte.</p><p>Diese Brüste waren wunderschön und die Brustwarzen wurden so spitz, wenn er mit ihnen spielte. Ihr Kiefer, ihr Hals – Gabriel küsste sich seinen Weg entlang.</p><p>Ihre beiden Hände streichelten über seinen Nacken, während seine Zähne die Haut ihres Nackens streiften und leckten – kleine Flecke hinterlassend, die aber nicht lange sichtbar sein würden,  aber dieser Anblick auf der blassen und empfindlichen Haut machte ihn an. Er tat dasselbe mit ihrem Schlüsselbein – neckte, küsste sanft, saugte daran. </p><p>Ihr Atem wurde schon etwas lauter und schneller. Gabe hinterließ eine Spur Küsse von ihrem Hals zu einer ihrer Brüste und nahm diese in seine Hand, verteilte darauf weitere Küsse.</p><p>„Hat dir jemals jemand gesagt, dass du große Warzenhöfe hast?“, hörte sie ihn plötzlich fragen.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Findest du ... das ist komisch?“</p><p>„Machst du Witze? Nein, ich liebe es, es ist wunderschön ...“</p><p>Er nahm der Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte sanft, saugte an der Haut und hinterließ ein paar Markierungen. Ein liebliches Stöhnen nach dem anderen folgte. Zwar war es sehr erregend, wenn seine Zunge dort wirbelte, aber es gab etwas, das geilte sie noch mehr auf. Gabe befeuchtete seinen Finger und rieb schneller auf und ab, kreiste. Er war so erregt, musste aber vorsichtig sein. Er wusste, wie empfindlich sie war und wollte ebenfalls austesten, ob es möglich war, dass sie nur davon zum Orgasmus kam.</p><p>Samantha wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Ihr Atem wurde intensiver und die Augen schlossen sich, ihre zittrigen Finger verwickelten sich in seine langen, zerzausten, dunkelblonden Haare. Sie liebte es, aber gleichzeitig war es pure Folter. Sein heißer Atem machte sie verrückt.</p><p> </p><p>Und dann war es leider vorbei. Gabriel hatte keine Schuld daran, denn Samantha’s Kopf machte ihr schon wieder mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Konzentration, Fallenlassen ... das war nicht immer leicht für die junge Frau.</p><p>„Sag mal, du trägst doch immer noch meine Unterhose. Willst du die nicht ausziehen? Ich habe das Gefühl, die ist schon ganz nass.“</p><p>Ja, damit hatte sie nicht unrecht und es war auch verdammt unbequem. Auch wenn er ein klein wenig enttäuscht war und sein Experiment nicht zu Ende bringen konnte, verschob er es in seinen Gedanken auf ein anderes Mal. Denn – verschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.</p><p> </p><p>Sei stummes Flehen wurde erhört und seine Frau und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Gabriel rutschte aufgeregt an den Rand der Couch und schloss mit einem Stöhnen im nächsten Augenblick seine Augen, als sein Penis in die warme Mundhöhle durfte und gut befeuchtet wurde.</p><p>Für Gabe war es das Schönste, was es auf der Welt gab. Hier mit seiner Frau zu sein, die ihn geradewegs auf den Weg in den Orgasmus-Himmel brachte ...</p><p>„Honey!“</p><p>Etwas, das Samantha sehr gut beherrschte und Gabriel manches Mal zur Verzweiflung brachte – das Vorspiel so lange wie nur irgendwie möglich hinauszuzögern. Und am leichtesten war es, wenn sie die Kontrolle hatte.</p><p>Sam liebte es, rumzumachen, zu küssen, zu streicheln, zu necken und sich trocken aneinander zu reiben. Sie liebte es, ihn immer heißer zu machen, aber nicht kommen zu lassen ... so lange, bis der Drang so stark wurde, dass es keinem auch nur eine Sekunde länger möglich war, durchzuhalten.</p><p>Als ihr Oberkörper sich über ihn beugte und Sam mit sinnlichen Berührungen ihre Brüste mit Öl einmassierte, stand sein Schwanz wie eine Eins.  Ihn nie aus den Augen lassend, beugte die junge Frau sich noch näher, benutzte die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit, um ihre Brustwarzen zu reiben, bevor er als Ganzes in die warme Spalte verschwinden durfte. Dann drückte sie ihre <em>Mädels</em> zusammen und fragte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ob es sich gut anfühlen würde.</p><p> </p><p>Gut?! Er war im Himmel. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Dennoch griff er zum Tisch und verteilte noch mehr Öl, denn es sollte rutschen und schmatzen.</p><p>Es war jetzt nicht so, dass Samantha die großartige Stimulation dabei hatte, aber um Blitze durch ihren Körper zu schicken, genügte es, ihrem Mann dabei zuzusehen, welcher abwechselnd seine Hände in der flauschigen Decke vergrub oder diese über ihre Hände legte, um die bestmöglichste Reibung zu erreichen.</p><p>Dass die beiden das nicht das letzte Mal gemacht hatte, war sonnenklar.</p><p>„Honey ... ich komme!“</p><p>Mit einem letzten kräftigen Ruck abwärts leuchteten ihre Augen auf und während ihm noch zugeflüstert wurde, dass er das doch machen solle, spritzte sein heißer Saft über ihren Busen und erwischte auch Sam‘s Wange. Dann ließ Gabriel sich einfach zurückfallen, starrte glückselig an die Decke und fing an zu lachen.</p><p>„Fuck. Das war genial!”</p><p>Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet und seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick geschenkt hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne, streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte von ihrem Kinn bis hinauf zu ihrer Schläfe, wo sich ein Spritzer Sperma verirrt hatte. Das hatte absolut nichts Erotisches an sich und auch Samantha konnte ihr Lachen nicht zurückhalten.</p><p> </p><p>Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche ging Sam in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, um sich für den letzten Teil der Challenge fertigzumachen.</p><p>Vor dem Kleiderschrank die Auswahl betrachtend, kam der Gedanke, doch gleich eines ihrer Outfits anzuziehen. Es war zwar nicht abgesprochen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass Gabe bestimmt nicht dagegen haben könnte und nebenbei bekamen die Jungs auch noch etwas zu sehen.</p><p>In Windeseile machte Samantha sich zurecht. Auf das Halsband für ihren Mann wurde jedoch verzichtet.</p><p> </p><p>Keine fünf Minuten später kam er ins Spielzimmer – natürlich ohne anzuklopfen. Beim Anblick seiner Frau blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, denn er wusste nicht so recht, wie er reagieren sollte.</p><p>Er sah sie nur an. Nein, stimmt nicht. Er starrte mit halboffenem Mund und seine Augen waren so groß wie Monde.</p><p>Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Mit einem Lächeln kam Sam näher und reichte ihm die Hand.</p><p>„Keine Sorge. Ich bin es.“</p><p>Und auch wenn das seine Domian gewesen wäre – es wäre ihm so egal gewesen. Noch immer konnte er seine Augen nicht von seiner Göttin abwenden. Das lila-schwarze Top mit den aufgenähten Verschnürungen schmeichelte ihrer Figur und ging beinahe nahtlos in den schwarzen, langen, an beiden Seiten geschlitzten Rock, über. Ihre Haare waren offen und fielen in rot-braunen Wellen über ihre Schulter. Das dezente Make-up ließ sie nicht ganz so streng erscheinen und als er seinen Blick abwärts senkte sah er etwas, das er bis jetzt noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und das hatte zur Folge, dass sich seine Hose sofort wieder ein wenig ausbeulte.</p><p>Stiefel. Schwarz und aus Leder – oder Kunstleder … so egal.</p><p>Seine Frau hatte noch nie Stiefel getragen. Verdammt heiß. Zur Sicherheit griff er an sein Kinn, denn das Gefühl, zu sabbern, war präsenter denn je.</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem seine Frau sich auf ihren Thron gesetzt und die Arme auf die aus dunklem Holz lackierten Armlehne gelegt hatte, ging Gabriel vor ihr auf die Knie.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich. Du siehst so verdammt geil aus und diese <em>Fuck-me-heels</em> ... Großer Gott, steh mir bei!“</p><p>„Die sind neu, also kannst du bedenkenlos mit deiner Zunge drüber schlecken“, grinste Sam, mit einem Blick auf ihrem knienden Mann.</p><p>„Du bekommst jetzt den besten <em>Boothlick-job,</em> den du jemals bekommen hast.“</p><p>„Ich habe noch nie einen bekommen ...“</p><p>„Eben darum“, lachte er und Samantha stimmte ein.</p><p>Gabriel rutschte näher, sah seiner bezaubernden Frau die ganze Zeit über in die Augen, während seine rechte Hand über die Ferse hinauf in Richtung Wade streichelte, ihren Fuß anhob und die andere Hand zur Unterstützung nahm, um diesen zu halten. Die Spitze des Stiefels war jetzt genau vor seinem Gesicht und da er wirklich keine Gebrauchsspuren entdecken konnte, zögerte er auch nicht und legte seine Lippen auf das weiche, schwarze Leder. Samantha’s Herz schlug schneller, genauso wie das ihres Mannes.</p><p> </p><p>Es hatte etwas unglaublich erotisches, als sein Mund, seine Lippen und Zunge darüber glitten, während er den Blick fast nie von ihren Augen abwendete. Langsam, beinahe andächtig und mit viel Zärtlichkeit küsste und leckte er, nahm sogar den kleinen Absatz in den Mund und saugte daran.</p><p>Ihr Bein fing  an zu zittern. Ob es an der ungewohnten Situation oder an der knisternden Spannung in der Luft lag, das konnte keiner sagen. Also wechselte er das Bein und widmete sich mit gleicher Leidenschaft diesem Stiefel.</p><p>Ihr geschlitzter Rock rutschte zur Seite und das, was Gabriel zu sehen bekam, war noch ein zusätzlicher Ansporn, diesen Job gut zu erledigen. Nicht nur, die wunderschönen, schwarzen, halterlosen Strümpfe zogen seinen Blick an, denn zudem war da auch keine Unterhose. Dieser geile Ausblick auf das Paradies raubte ihm kurz den Atem.  </p><p>„Zieh sie aus“, kam die geflüsterte Anforderung.</p><p>Langsam wurde der Reißverschluss an der Rückseite des Stiefels geöffnet und der Stiefel abgenommen. Auf der anderen Seite folgte dasselbe.</p><p>Dann nahm er erneut ihren Fuß in die Hand, schloss seine Augen, während er ihn über sein Gesicht gleiten ließ, stöhnte dabei leise aber passte auf, dass seine Bartstoppeln keine Laufmaschen machten.</p><p>„Zieh dich aus.“</p><p>Mit einem Nicken setzte er behutsam ihren Fuß ab, stand auf und machte, was seine Frau verlangt hatte. Gabriel machte keine Show daraus, ließ sich aber Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>Diese gesamte Situation war hochexplosiv und brachte Samantha’s Hände zum Schwitzen.</p><p>Als er nackt war und sich wieder hingekniet hatte, gab Samantha keine Anweisungen mehr und ließ ihn machen. Wieder nahm er abwechselnd den einen und dann ihren anderen Fuß in seine Hand, küsste sich immer weiter aufwärts, genoss das Gefühl des sanften Nylons an seinen Lippen und an seiner Haut; rieb sich, atmete tief diesen Geruch ein, während er immer weiter vorwärts rutschte.</p><p>Dann hakten die Finger seiner beiden Hände in das Bündchen ihrer Strümpfe und rollten so langsam abwärts, bis über ihre Zehen, dass Samantha vor Spannung beinahe der Atem stoppte.</p><p>Mit einem Lächeln streichelte sie über seine Wange, nachdem er so nahe gerutscht war, dass sein Kopf auf ihren Schoss lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Streicheleinheiten von seiner Frau.</p><p>Als er diese wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den Strap-on, der am Tisch lag.</p><p>Also stand er auf, holte das Spielzeug, zog Samantha auf die Beine und löste ihren Rock, der mit einem Rascheln auf den Boden fiel. Mit leidenschaftlichen und auch stürmischen Küssen lotste er seine Frau zum Bett.</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem die beiden sich erneut ihre Zuneigung gezeigt hatten, stoppte Sam's Atem kurz, als der an der Innenseite befestigte Dildo zwar zärtlich, aber ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Vagina geschoben wurde. Danach wurden die Gurte festgezogen und mit einem Zwinkern sagte er ihr, sie solle am Bettrahmen gelehnt die Show genießen und etwas entspannen.</p><p>Dass Gabe den künstlichen Penis vorher ableckte, bevor Gleitgel darauf verteilt wurde, brachte die junge Frau zum Schmunzeln. Gierige Blicke, als ihr Mann sich dann aufreizend auf der Matratze bewegte und sich nebenbei mit drei Fingern selber öffnete. Seit Stunden bewegten sich die beiden bereits so nahe an einem Orgasmus und deshalb wollte auch keiner mehr warten.  </p><p>Mit einer Hand hielt sie den Plastikpenis fest und verfolgte jede Regung ihres Mannes mit den Augen, als er sich über ihr positionierte und langsam absenkte.</p><p>Gabriel liebte dieses Gefühl und er liebte es, darüber Kontrolle zu haben. Nicht immer, aber manchmal. Und er liebte es, dass er das mit seiner Frau erleben konnte.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich.“</p><p>Es war nur ein Flüstern und das Verschränken ihrer Hände war ein Ritual, das beiden die tiefe Verbundenheit immer wieder aufs Neue spüren ließ, während innige Küsse ausgetauscht wurden.</p><p> </p><p>Nach einigen Minuten war nicht nur Schweiß auf Gabe’s Körper und als Sam ihn näherdrückte, endete alles in einer klebrigen Umarmung. Sein Kopf lag an ihren Schultern, seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.</p><p>Samantha hielt sich an dem Mann fest, den sie so sehr liebte, der durch ihren gemeinsamen Schweiß buchstäblich an ihr klebte, während das Feuer in beiden brannte. Jede kleinste Bewegung schickte elektrische Ladung durch die Nervenbahnen und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis beide im Einklang stöhnten und keuchten.</p><p> </p><p>Als Samantha anfing, an sich zu reiben und den Bewegungen entgegenzuwirken, wurde Gabriel bewusst, dass es ebenfalls nicht mehr lange dauern würde und diese Gewissheit brachte ihn noch näher an den Rand.</p><p>Die junge Frau fühlte sich völlig verloren, als ihr Orgasmus begann, als Gabriel seinen Kopf drehte und ihr Ohr in seinen Mund nahm, als seine Zunge sanft hinein drückte und als sein heißer Atem in diesem empfindlichen Organ gehaucht wurde.</p><p>Ihr Höhepunkt war noch nicht ganz verebbt, als auch Gabriel kam. Mit den Fingerkuppen an seinen Hüften drückte sie ihn so tief sie konnte in ihn; ließ ihm nicht viel Spielraum, rieb immer nur mit der Spitze über seine Prostata. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, war gefangen im Strudel der Lust, wand sich und keuchte, schrie sogar unterdrückt. Samantha liebte es, ihn so zu sehen. Sein Samen verteilte sich erneut über ihre Brüste und etwas unbeholfen kletterte er danach von ihr herunter, half seiner Frau und nachdem beide sich saubergemacht hatten, war eine neue Kuschelrunde auf der Couch Priorität Nummer 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hör auf ... lass das ... gib mir den Sattel!“</p><p>Als Matt seine Augen öffnete, war es draußen fast noch dunkel und als er bemerkte, dass sein Schwanz immer noch in seinem Freund steckte, musste er leicht lächeln. Er liebte es, wenn Rob manchmal im Tiefschlaf redete. Nicht zu lachen, verlangte oft viel Beherrschung von ihm.</p><p>Eine Bombe hätte neben ihm explodieren können, er hätte sich wahrscheinlich nur auf die andere Seite gedreht.</p><p>Deshalb wachte Rob auch nicht auf, als Matt sich vorsichtig zurückzog und auch nicht dann, als er ins Badezimmer huschte, als der Ruf der Natur ihn einholte.</p><p>Auf Zehenspitzen ging er anschließend zurück, beugte sich über seinen Freund und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf, bevor er sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte.</p><p>Rob gab nur ein kurzes Summen von sich, schlief aber tief und fest; die Decke bedeckte nur seinen Unterkörper.</p><p> </p><p>Vorsichtig streichelte Matt seine Seite entlang, knapp unter den Achseln und legte dann seine Hand auf die Brust des anderen. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief Rob‘s Körper, aber dennoch schlief er weiter.</p><p>Von was er träumte, da konnte Matt nur raten, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich unwohl fühlen würde, als er die Augen senkte und bemerkte, dass das Laken an seinem Unterkörper nicht nur gewölbt war, sondern sich auch ein bisschen bewegte.</p><p>Vorsichtig hob er die Decke hoch und war froh, dass sein Freund völlig nackt war, damit er ihn in all seiner Pracht bewundern konnte. Hart und geschwollen lag Rob’s Penis auf seinem Bauch.</p><p>Noch vorsichtiger streckte der jüngere Mann seine Hand aus, um dann seine Finger um das samtige Fleisch zu legen. Ein kurzes Wimmern war zuerst zu hören, dann kam ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Seufzen – dann kam nichts mehr, außer regelmäßigem Atmen.</p><p>Matt überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte.</p><p>Es war spannend, wie sein Freund nur so tief schlafen konnte und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, Rob zu wecken. Auf der anderen Seite machte es ihn heiß, ihn so zu sehen.</p><p>Ihm kam eine andere Idee. Möglicherweise würde dieser Plan schief gehen, aber zumindestens musste er es versuchen.</p><p>Zuerst aber zog er sich an vollständig an und schloss die Tür auf, denn dann musste alles schnell gehen.</p><p>Erneut ergriff er Rob‘s Erektion mit seiner Hand und er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde ...</p><p>Rob‘s Atmung wurde tiefer und schwerer, sein Kopf bewegte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.</p><p>Der ältere Mann befand sich in einem Dämmerzustand. Obwohl er nicht mehr schlief, war er auch nicht wach. Die Augen konnte er zwar nicht öffnen, aber dennoch fühlte er, dass etwas Wunderbares mit seinem Körper geschah. Er war froh darüber, weil er Angst hatte, dass dieses Gefühl vorbei sein würde, würde er seine Augen öffnen. Das alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen wäre. Aber es war kein Traum ... es war eine Art Rauschzustand – schwer zu erklären.</p><p>Matt hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, als er seinen Freund vibrieren sah. Zwar kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund, dennoch konnte er so vieles in seinem Gesicht lesen.</p><p>Sofort nach dieser Explosion rannte er so leise und schnell wie er konnte zur Tür des Trailers, öffnete und schloss diese so leise wie möglich, bevor er zu seinem Trailer lief und auch nicht Halt machte, bis er seine eigene Türe wieder geschlossen hatte und sich mit einem Keuchen dagegenlehnte. Matt konnte nur vermuten, was sich in Rob’s Trailer abspielte und das ließ ihn laut lachen.</p><p> </p><p>„Was ...?!“</p><p>„...“</p><p>Von einem Geräusch war Rob wach geworden, fand sich ohne Decke und allein in seinem Bett wieder und ...</p><p>„Mist!“</p><p>Als er über seine Brust streifte, bemerkte er etwas Nasses und Klebriges. Er griff zum Nachttisch und schaltete die kleine Lampe ein.</p><p>Es dauerte einen, oder zwei Momente, um zu rekonstruieren, was passiert war, bevor er die Augen verdrehte, sich säuberte und dann wieder ins Bett fiel – aber nicht bevor er ein paar Fotos geschossen hatte, die er Matt schickte.</p><p>„Son of a bitch!“</p><p>Dann aber fing er zu kichern an und konnte auch nicht aufhören, bis er irgendwann wieder die Augen schloss, um noch etwas zu dösen.</p><p>In der Zwischenzeit war Matt nicht untätig gewesen, denn er hatte die Vermutung, dass sein Freund wieder in das Land der Träume abgetaucht war. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche stand der Frühaufsteher vor seinem Kleiderschrank und betrachtete die Auswahl. Zwei Stunden später klopfte er erneut an Rob‘s Tür. Er klopfte erneut, aber es passierte nichts.</p><p>„Robert Patrick Benedict!“</p><p> </p><p>Der ältere Mann schreckte hoch, rieb sich die Augen, blickte sich schläfrig um, schlüpfte in die Hose, zog einen Pullover über und öffnete mit einem Gähnen die Türe.</p><p>„Heilige Scheiße, Matt ...!“</p><p>Sofort war der ältere Mann hellwach und zog seinen Besuch durch die Tür, bevor er ihn von oben nach unten und dann von unten nach oben, musterte. Schwarze Lederstiefel, schwarze Lederhose mit breitem Ledergürtel, eine schwarze Lederjacke und sogar Lederhandschuhe. Alles passte zu seinem schwarzen Haar und als er weiter aufsah, strahlten ihn zwei blau-graue Augen inmitten eines grinsenden Gesichts an.</p><p>Rob verschluckte sich fast an seinem eigenen Speichel. Das sah so verdammt heiß aus.</p><p>„Wow ...“</p><p>Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, obwohl seine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren.</p><p>„Wow ...“ stammelte Rob erneut.</p><p>„Magst du es?“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Das ist jetzt nicht genau das, was mir dazu einfällt ...“</p><p>„Sondern?“</p><p>Matt streckte seine behandschuhte Hand aus und streichelte damit über Rob‘s Wange, welcher darauf seine Augen schloss und mit einem leisen Stöhnen nur ein Nicken zustande brachte.</p><p>Er legte den Kopf schief und roch das Leder. Er mochte diesen Geruch und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht.</p><p>Das nahm Matt als Einladung und streifte mit seinem Lederhandschuh über die weichen Lippen, öffnete damit den rosigen Mund etwas weiter und ließ einen Finger hineingleiten ... dann einen zweiten. Rob streckte die Zunge ein kleines Stück heraus, leckte über das glatte Leder und stöhnte erneut.</p><p> </p><p>„Was willst du?“</p><p>Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog der ältere Mann seinen Pullover aus und ließ die Hose fallen. Er war schon wieder hart.</p><p>„Fass mich an, fick mich, benutze mich – was immer du willst!“</p><p>Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, aber Matt nickte und zog seine Lederjacke aus. Rob schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>„Nein, lass das Leder an.“</p><p>Der kleinere Mann erschauderte, als das kalte Leder auf seine Haut traf, aber die Hitze hatte ihn sofort wieder gefangen genommen, als er auf das Bett geworfen wurde und sein Freund in Leder ihn bestieg.</p><p>„Unangenehm“, murmelte Matt, als er seine Lippen auf die des anderen Mannes legte. Das Leder war nicht so eng, dafür aber schwer.</p><p>„Okay. Zieh die Hose und das Hemd aus. Jacke und Handschuhe bleiben an.“</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Du trägst keine Unterhose, du kleiner Exhibitionist“, lachte Rob und konnte sich nur schwer wieder beruhigen.</p><p>Es war Wochenende und die zwei hatten noch viel vor. So blieb es nur bei einer Kuscheleinheit und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten Rob und Matt sich auf den Weg.</p><p> </p><p>„Hey, schön dass ihr da seid. Passt auf das Haus auf und macht kein Chaos. Die Kamera steht neben dem Bett, wenn ihr die benutzen wollt.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten küsste Samantha ihre beiden Freunde zum Abschied, nahm ihren Mann an der Hand und schloss die Tür. Die zwei hatten etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen und überließen Matt und Rob das Spielzimmer.</p><p>„Na dann“, grinste der ältere Mann, zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte diese sorgsam in die Ecke, „verschwenden wir keine Zeit.“</p><p>Gabriel und Samantha hatten eine riesige Auswahl und so war jeder der acht Auserwählten mehr als dankbar, diese für ihre Experimente benutzen zu dürfen.</p><p>„Also, was haben wir geplant?“ Matt sah seinen Freund fragend an.</p><p>„Ich will dich nackt, hier auf dem Stuhl.“</p><p>Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte er Matt’s tiefes Einatmen. Er wusste, dass der junge Mann einige Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Thema hatte, auch wenn er es nie offen aussprach.</p><p>„Moi?!“, fragte er zur Sicherheit noch mal nach und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Dieser Plan, der schon so lange in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte, sollte nun in die Tat umgesetzt werden und davon ließ Rob sich auch nicht abbringen.</p><p>Matt hingegen hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass <em>er</em> derjenige sein sollte.</p><p>Sein Herz pochte heftig und mit sich selber kämpfend, wollte er einige Minuten darüber nachdenken.</p><p>„Kann ich zuerst ins Badezimmer gehen?“</p><p>„Natürlich“, antwortete Rob mit einem Lächeln und zeigte auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes.</p><p>Während Matt unter der heißen Dusche stand und immer noch einige Bedenken hatte, aber schließlich keinen Grund fand, sich nicht darauf einzulassen, bereitete Rob im Spielzimmer alles vor.</p><p> </p><p>„Heiliger Strohsack; Gabe“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, als eine der Schubladen geöffnet wurde.</p><p>Jetzt kannten sich die beiden so lange und waren die besten Freunde, aber dieses Thema wurde noch nie geteilt. Voller Aufregung und Begeisterung fingen seine Hände zu schwitzen an.</p><p>Natürlich wusste er, dass Matt ein bisschen nervös war, aber er hatte sich selbst geschworen, das zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis werden zu lassen. Er wollte ihm zeigen, wie gut es sich anfühlte.</p><p>Nachdem Matt zurückgekommen war und Rob den Rücken zugedreht hatte, entkam dem älteren Mann bei diesem Anblick dieses stammen Hinters ein lustvolles Knurren. Dieser Arsch war perfekt geformt und an manchen Stellen mit einer dünnen, schwarzen Haarschicht bedeckt – was für ihn auch wichtig war. Er mochte es nicht und konnte auch nicht verstehen, dass sich Jungs heutzutage die Knie, Brust und Ärsche rasierten. Körperbehaarung war für einen Mann äußerst attraktiv – ansonsten sahen sie ja aus wie Kinder. Er wollte keinen Sex mit einem Kind haben.</p><p>Matt hatte diesen Blick entdeckt, weil er mit einem Grinsen zurückstarrte.</p><p>„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“</p><p>Nachdem er sich etliche Male eingeredet hatte, dass Rob der zärtlichste Mann war, den er kannte und es absolut keinen Grund gab, kneifen zu müssen, wackelte er mit seinem Hintern, und kletterte selbstbewusst auf den Gyn-Stuhl.</p><p>Das Positive an diesem Stuhl war, dass er mittles der Fernbedienung in alle möglichen Positionen verstellt werden konnte und somit der Größenunterschied kein Problem mehr war.</p><p>Das Selbstbewusstsein war mit einem Schlag wieder weg, als er mit weit gespreizten Beinen dalag und sah, was Rob auf dem Beistelltisch gesammelt hatte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.</p><p>So gut wie nie, hatte er sich bisher mit Sexspielzeug befasst, wusste zwar, wie ein Dildo aussah, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie viele mögliche und unmögliche Formen und Materialien es gab.</p><p>Alles in ihm war angespannt, als die Stimme seines Freundes in einem leisen Ton sagte, dass er entspannen solle, während eine Hand beruhigend über seinen Oberschenkel streichelte.</p><p> </p><p>Oh ja. Entspannen. Einfach gesagt. Warum er vor Nervosität zitterte, wusste er selbst nicht und schämte sich auch ein wenig dafür ... warum konnte er sich nicht einfach fallen lassen?</p><p>„Entspann dich, auch deine Gesichtsmuskeln.“</p><p>Mit einem liebevollen Blick beugte er sich hinunter, um seinen Freund zu küssen. Das hatte Matt gebraucht. Ein paar Streicheleinheiten hier, ein paar Küsse dort ...</p><p>„Ich werde es versuchen.“</p><p>„Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“</p><p>Dieses Funkeln in Rob‘s Augen beruhigte Matt etwas. Er vertraute seinem Freund und wusste, dass er nichts tun würde, was er nicht mögen würde. Ausserdem konnte er jederzeit <em>nein</em> sagen.</p><p>Als er etwas in sich ging, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass seine Nervosität vielmehr von der Tatsache kam, dass das alle sehen konnten. Er war Schauspieler, war es gewohnt vor der Kamera zu stehen – aber das hier war dann doch etwas anderes. Dennoch, er wollte kein Weichei sein, also biss er sich auf die Lippe.</p><p>Matt bemerkte, dass Rob immer noch angezogen war und als er sich so nah an ihn lehnte, konnte er seine Erregung spüren - im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, dessen Penis ein wenig lustlos zwischen seinen Beinen hing.</p><p>Rob tat alles, um seinem Freund eine wundervolle Erfahrung zu schenken. Er betete buchstäblich seinen Hintern an. Mit seinem Mund, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinen Händen versuchte er alles, um den anderen zu entspannen.</p><p>Das gelang ihm auch gut, denn Matt spürte die Erregung zurückkommen. Diese sanften, wunderbaren Wellen, die ihn immer weiter weg trugen. Dieses Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend, das ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Mit geschossenen Augen genoss er diese zärtlichen Berührungen.</p><p> </p><p>Anfangs war es seltsam. Matt keuchte und zitterte, als die Finger seines Freundes erneut auf seinem Arsch zu spüren waren und einer davon dann sein Loch massierte und ohne Probleme eindrang.  Aber mittlerweile er war schon so aufgeheizt, dass er sich danach sehnte. Er würde auch den Schmerz begrüßen – er brauchte es.</p><p>Sein Atem ging leise, dieses Stöhne war Vorfreude und sein ganzer Körper erschauderte erneut, als dieser eine Punkt in seinem Inneren berührt und sanft angetippt wurde. Ein Kribbeln schoss von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen und die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seiner Haut bildete, war sehr angenehm.</p><p>Matt versuchte, alles auszublenden und die leisen, beruhigenden Worte von seinem Freund, ermöglichten das in kurzer Zeit. Es gab nur mehr ihn und Rob.</p><p> </p><p>Der älter Mann versuchte alles so langsam und zärtlich wie möglich zu machen, damit es angenehm war. Dass das gelange, wusste er, als er den anderen dahinschmelzen sehen konnte. So schön es auch war, ihn mit seinen Fingern langsam verrückt zu machen ... da gab es ja noch so viel, was ausprobiert werden musste.</p><p>Verschiedenste Dildos und Vibratoren wurden ausprobiert. Bei manchen dauerte es etwas länger, bis ihn der Nebel der Lust wieder vollkommen eingenommen hatte. Auch das ständige Auf und Abwallen der Erregung hatte einen gewissen Reiz. Rob hatte die Fäden in der Hand und spielte auf seinem Freund, wie auf einem Instrument – und er war ein begnadeter Musiker.</p><p>Die beiden kannten sich lange genug, um die Körpersprache lesen zu können. Es verging viel Zeit, die Hitze in beiden wurde immer unerträglicher.</p><p>„Ist dir heiß?“</p><p>Als der jüngere Mann nickte, hob Rob das nächste Instrument auf.</p><p>„680 Gramm medizinischer Edelstahl. Findet die Prostata sofort und ... es könnte kalt werden", grinste er und wackelte mit diesen gebogenen Stab aus glattem Material vor seinem Gesicht herum.</p><p>Matt nickte und holte tief Luft. Ohne Widerstand drang der Zauberstab ein und suchte wie von selbst seinen eigenen Weg.</p><p>„Oh Gott!“ Matt keuchte auf, weil es wirklich kalt war. Der Temperaturunterschied und dieses Pulsieren, das er plötzlich in jeder Zelle seines Körpers spürte, je weiter der Dildo eindrang, war unglaublich erregend und überwältigend.</p><p>Als Rob seinen Freund so sah, konnte er nicht anders, als mitzustöhnen und fühlte, wie ein paar Tropfen in seine Unterhose tropften.</p><p>„Fühlst du es?“</p><p> </p><p>Der jüngere Mann konnte nur mit einem Nicken antworten. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in dem weichen Leder, sein Kopf flog zurück, als wären alle Muskeln aus Gummi.</p><p>Das war ... nicht von dieser Welt. Gefühle zu beschreiben ist schwer. Es war wie eine Horde Ameisen, die in seinem Körper ein Nest bauten, wie völlige Schwerelosigkeit oder wie unzählige Farben, die hinter seine geschlossenen Augen explodierten.</p><p>Jetzt hatte Rob ihn soweit und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Mit leichten Drehungen, welche die Prostata imemr  wieder stimulierte, wurde der Zauberstab schließlich wieder entfernt. Voller Verzweiflung schüttelte Matt den Kopf – er wollte dieses Gefühl wieder haben. Er brauchte <em>mehr</em>.</p><p> </p><p>„Hmm ... beiß auf meine Nippel ...“ Es war so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war, aber in diesem Moment veränderte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe, denn er hatte selber nicht gedacht, das laut auszusprechen.</p><p>Das brachte Rob zum Grinsen und er wechselte auf die andere Seite.</p><p>„Alles zu seiner Zeit.“</p><p>Auch wenn es dem älteren Mann zunehmens auch immer schwerer fiel, sich zu kontrollieren, trotzdem machte er wieder mit einigen Zärtlichkeiten weiter. Nach einem langen Zungenkuss liebkoste er eine Weile den wohlgeformten Oberkörper seines jungen Freundes, ließ aber dabei seine Brustwarzen aus, die sich sichtlich vernachlässigt und noch härter anfühlten.</p><p>Matt krümmte den Rücken und versuchte, diesen Mund zu zwingen, ihm zu geben, was er wollte; wollte die Reibung spüren.</p><p>Erneut wurde dieser Wunsch verwährt, und als er ungeduldig und verzweifelt seine Hände ausstreckte und zwischen Rob‘s Beine griff, ergriff der andere Matt‘s Handgelenke, legte diese über seinen Kopf und sah ihn scharf an, sodass der junge Mann Bescheid wusste.</p><p>Rob wollte ihn betteln hören. Wollte, dass er vor Verlangen schmolz.  </p><p> </p><p>Und darauf musste er auch nicht lange warten. Zur Belohnung wurden seine Brustwarzen mit voller Aufmerksamkeit und mit festem Druck massiert, gezogen und gezwickt. Zwischendurch folgten leichte Bisse, die immer intensiver wurden – aber nicht übertrieben. Er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen bereiten. Matt’s erregende Geräusche wurden immer lauter und mit der zusätzlichen Stimulation in seinem Arsch wusste er, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.</p><p>Aber das Ziel war ein anders und Rob leckte sich den Weg hinunter zu diesen Orten, die angenehm waren, aber ihn dazu brachten, wieder ein bisschen herunter zu kommen.</p><p>„Rob! Scheiße, ich ... komm schon, mach es endlich!“</p><p>
  <em>Mehr! Mehr! Gib mir mehr!</em>
</p><p>Rob hatte sich das Ziel gesetzt, ihn zu ficken – na ja, das war fast dasselbe. Aber wenigstens bettelte Matt. Bei dem Gedanken musste er leicht kichern.</p><p>Zwar war es bereits klar, dass das alles seinem Freund gefiel, dennoch holte er noch einmal tief Luft, denn das ... das musste funktionieren. Er wollte es gut für ihn machen. Für beide.</p><p>Matt war wirklich attraktiv und nur seinen nackten Körper zu berühren, setzte Rob‘s Körper in Flammen. Ob er die Zunge in sein Ohr steckte, ob er die Finger in seine dichten Haare versenkte, ob er an seinen Brustwarzen saugte oder ganz mit ihm verbunden war...</p><p>Der jüngere Mann wusste, was als nächstes kam, als Rob seine gesamte Kleidung auszog – er konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Und er musste auch nicht lange warten. Langsam und vorsichtig, drang Rob ein. Stück für Stück ließ er Matt jeden Zentimeter intensiv fühlen. Es machte ihn unglaublich geil, seinen jüngeren Freund so zu sehen.</p><p> </p><p>Matt konnte fühlen, wie sein Freund sich positionierte und es fühlte sich so gut an. Er wollte nichts weiter als gnadenlos gefickt zu werden, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch, dass dieses wundervolle und angenehme Gefühl nicht vergeht. Glück durchströmte ihn; es war wunderbar.</p><p>„Scheiße. Oh ... ja, genau da!“</p><p>Sein Körper vibrierte – er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber und war nur einen Atemzug entfernt Als die Hitze in seinem Körper explodierte und die Leidenschaft ihn verschlang, sein Körper sich anspannte und er spürte, wie seine Brustwarzen fest gekniffen wurden, konnte er nur noch einen lauten Schrei ausstoßen.</p><p>Aber diese Mischung aus Wollust und Schmerz führten dazu, das der Orgasmus nur noch intensiver und perfekter wurde. Dabei versank Rob so tief er konnte in ihm und füllte ihn mit seiner Ladung, während Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten.</p><p> </p><p>Kraftlos sanken die beiden Körper in sich zusammen. Das war einfach nur perfekt gewesen.</p><p>Das Thema <em>Voyeurismus</em> hatte Rob gewählt, weil es immer ein Pärchen gab, das beim Sex beobachtet werden konnte. Gut. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte der Winter unerwartet und mit voller Macht zugeschlagen. Es war eiskalt geworden.</p><p>Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er das dann doch noch angehen könnte. Kurz bevor die Kamera ausgeschaltet wurde, kam ihm <em>die</em> Idee. Die Fans kannten ihn als Gott – also drehte er einfach den Spieß um ...</p><p>Diejenigen, die das Video sahen, waren keine Fremden – aber das spielte keine Rolle.</p><p>„Also, hiermit haben wir den letzten Teil der Challenge abgehakt und hoffen, dass euch die Show gefallen hat. Ihr seid alle Voyeure!“</p><p>Mit einem Zwinkern winkten Rob und Matt zum Abschied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>